


The General

by Twardowsky_96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twardowsky_96/pseuds/Twardowsky_96
Summary: After Sabine’s decision to on Krownest and help her family Ezra starts to become more violent than before and after confrontation between Maul and Obi-Wan on Tatooine leaves Ghost Crew to walk his own path.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars franchise Disney owns and this story is just for fun.
> 
> I write it on my own and English isn’t my first language so if you find any mistakes write to me and I’ll correct them. It’s my first story that I post online so reviews are welcome.  
> I’ll try to upload new chapters as soon as it’s possible but be advice that sometimes I may add or change parts of previous chapter if plot will require it.

Ezra blocked yet another blaster bolt back to stormtrooper and once again searched his surroundings looking for escape route. There was only one route, the same he came here.  
\- Well there’s no another way. – Ezra sighed and looked again at six stormtroopers closing at him.  
Then rushed forward dogging eight bolts before he killed first stormtrooper with swift cut. He didn’t even slow down for that.  
In next forty seconds all stormtroopers were dead.  
\- Spectre 5 to Spectre 2 where are you?  
\- Coming toward extract point beta, ETA two minutes.  
\- Copy that. – Ezra responded and moved to extraction point. If anybody would look at him he would looked like normal teenager walking somewhere. Especially with his lightsaber and blaster hidden beneath his jacket he was just yet another teenager with short black hairs with a trace of blue on the edges.  
When he arrived at extraction point in he clipped to the roof of closest building in four short jumps.  
\- That wasn’t so bad. – He said to himself and smiled. – Mission accomplished.

\- And you killed those stormtroopers? – Hera asked when they were safely in hyperspace traveling back to Atollon and Ezra was giving her his report.  
He shrugged. – I really didn’t have a choice. Other than getting captured by Empire.  
\- You could just disarm them. – Kanan suggested.  
\- Yeah. Like last time? If he didn’t miss me I would be dead. – He pointed.  
\- So you just killed them? – His master continued.  
\- Yes. – Ezra said doing his best to stay calm. – Yes I killed them just like we all do. I really didn’t have another choice, there was me versus them. And hey, I got data Mothma wants so everyone should be happy. Instead you are interrogating me about something that wasn’t exactly my fault.  
\- Killing six people wasn’t under your control? – Hera asked. – That’s not the first time Ezra when you acting like that.  
Kanan added. – We are Jedi Ezra we don’t kill innocent people.  
\- But we can kill in self-defense. Ashoka told me one of her stories when she killed four Death Watch members in few seconds and don’t forget every time we shoot down a TIE we are killing its pilot. I killed few stormtrooper, so what? We are fighting a war and at war you kill your enemy! – With that he walked straight to his room happy that Zeb wasn’t part of this mission and stayed on Atollon.  
While walking he looked at door to Sabine’s room. _If you where here._ He thought before stepping to his room.

They were pissed off because of nothing important. He just managed to get good intel about Imperial forces in Lothal Sector but they probably won’t use it.  
_Since Mon Mothma’s speech we act like some cut our balls off. Come on! You can’t attack this station because Empire will retaliate and we still have chance for peaceful resolution, you can’t break this blockade and deliver supplies to this people because Empire it won’t help our allies in Imperial Senate. She’s politician not solider but we do everything what she tell as to do._ He thought while lying on his bed and starring at ceiling. _What’s worse we can’t send message to Sabine because Empire can intercept them and locate Atollon. Like we can’t jump to some unimportant system and send message from there. I wonder what Sabine is doing today. I bet she’s doing better than I. After all she chose to stay on Krownest and didn’t say a word since_ _then. Twenty four days, not even a month and she already forgotten about us?_ And with those thoughts in mind he had fallen asleep.

 

\- Suspended?! Are you kriffing kidding me?! – Ezra asked and instantly everybody in command looked at him surprised in. – Right now when we know where Maul is?  
\- Ezra calm down. – Kanan ordered him. – We don’t know where Maul is and master Kenobi is dead Ezra. That’s something we need to accept. Something you need to accept.  
\- Bullshit. – He said and went towards base’s perimeter and then into the desert. There was nice place half a klick from here where nobody can find him. Place when he can think in silence.  
He came back to base four hours after sunset and then he went straight to the Ghost trying to be as quiet as possible.  
Taking his few things he needed took him two minutes before he was outside of the Ghost and looking at A-wings parked in perfect formation.  
\- I hope you can forgive me. – He said looking back at Ghost before walking in normal rhythm to one of the A-wings.  
Most of people had already fallen asleep and those having nightshift were working mostly in command center not at landing pad.  
Thanks to that no one had interrupted Ezra in his plan.  
\- Well now or never. – Ezra told to himself before closing the canopy and staring engines.  
With that he alarmed everyone but before they managed to do anything he lunched straight into space.

 

 He left him to fight Maul alone but that’s what he wanted so there’s no real trouble. Master Kenobi defied him once he can do this again.  
“There’s city two klicks west from our position.” Chopper said.  
\- Nice, maybe we go there and check it. – Ezra suggested with faint smile. That operation didn’t go as he planned. – There she is. – He added when he saw Maul’s ship. – She’s quite beauty don’t you think?  
Chopper didn’t respond.  
Five minutes later they were looking at entrance to Maul’s red-black ship.  
\- Can you open her? – Ezra asked and Chopper rode to computer port and attached himself to it.  
After a minute Chopper managed to open door.  
First thing they saw was a speeder bike.  
\- Try if you can activate ship’s engines. – Ezra ordered Chopper and went to check rest of the ship.  
In one of compartments he saw quite a nice collection of gemstones and imperial credits worth small fortune. – Maul you son of the bitch. Thanks for the gift. – He said taking some of credits to his bag. Then he said. – Chopp I’m going to the city. When you activated the engines call to me, okay?  
“If I have to.” Chopper responded.  
Ezra walked to the city and he must admit it was different than any city on Lothal or any other planet he’s beet to.  
It was new.  
Everything here was new. Not always safe but defiantly new.  
\- What you looking at? – A middle aged man asked Ezra.  
\- Just at her. It’s yours? – Ezra pointed at little used YT-1300 freighter.  
\- The finest ship in Outer Rim. Wanna buy? Just twenty eight thousands credits.  
\- No, thanks. Just watching. – He said and walked away towards another spaceship on landing pad. This part of pad was reserved for people wanting to sell their ships.  
Next ship in that Ezra saw was old G9 transport, the same type that according to Ashoka master Skywalker used during his unofficial missions before she was destroyed on Mandalore.  
Then he saw little old and beat up gunship, SS-54 and he must admit it’s quite a nice ship.  
\- How much for her? – Ezra asked person that he believed was an owner.  
\- Seventy five thousands. You have enough credits boy? – He asked.  
\- I’m just asking. … For now. – Ezra replied.

He came back to Maul’s ship just in time to see master Kenobi walking in the distant.  
Twenty minutes later master Kenobi said. – You are safe now. Maul is no longer a threat.  
\- Thank you master. I’m sorry that I led him to you.  
\- It’s not your fault Ezra Bridger. – Master Kenobi assured him. – It’s time for me to go. Safe travel.  
\- Thank you master. – Ezra replied when master Kenobi mounted his creature.  
“I can activate engines. Every system is online.” Chopper announced proudly.  
\- That’s good Chopp. – He assured droid before adding. – I’m happy that you won’t remember that. – He said deactivating droid before momoving to his bag and retrieving few devices he bought in town.  
Forty five minutes later Gauntlet, Ezra managed to recall that ship’s class name, took off and flown to unimportant star system before program will reactivate Chopper.  
Ezra watched this from ground before he went back to city and bought himself new jacket. This one was made of brown leather.  
Then he went back to landing pad searching for his first spaceship and his way off this rock. Finally he found it. An old and heavily modified Hawk-290 equipped with class one hyperdrive, four laser cannons in wings and light autoblaster in bow.  
_Well Ezra, now you are your own boss._ He thought while taking off from desert planet and being surprisingly calm considering that he just sends goodbye message to his family along with his lightsaber and message that Maul is dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this was only Prolog; my next chapters will be around 3.5k words.
> 
> I have 8 chapters - little over 28k words in total that I can translate in next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars franchise Disney owns and this story is just for fun.
> 
> I write it on my own and English isn’t my first language so if you find any mistakes write to me and I’ll correct them. It’s my first story that I post online so reviews are welcome.  
> I’ll try to upload new chapters as soon as it’s possible but be advice that sometimes I may add or change parts of previous chapter if plot will require it.

_It’s surreal._ That was one of her thought right now. Others were about surviving this battle but now this was most annoying. Eight hours ago she was in her home planning surgical strike against Empire when Chopper and Wedge arrived in mandalorian Kom’rk-class fighter begging for help.  
Now they were in deep shit with Imperial jumptroopers closing on her squad and TIEs blocking both Wedge in Kom’rk and Rau with his fighter escort. What’s worse their almost suicidal plan didn’t work and their rockets equipped with armor piercing warheads made only a scratch and right now this battle might be her last.  
\- We don’t have a chance. – She heard Tristan voice. – We have to pullback, there’s no way we can destroy that cruiser.  
\- Wedge come about we need a ride. – Sabine ordered before adding. – I’m sorry Hera.  
Then she saw something.  
A fighter but not A-wing, or Fang fighter, or TIE. It was similar to both A-wings and TIEs but not identical. It was painted in dark blue with elements of dark grey and white contour of a wolf’s head on fuselage. The same white contours where on fighter’s S-foils.  
\- Gauntlet I got your back, go for pickup. – Everyone heard that voice changed by computer but this now fighter clearly was here to help them and right now was keeping TIEs at by providing cover for Wedge.  
After that fighter changed it course back towards imperial cruiser and fired two missiles. Bigger and much more powerful than those used by Mandalorians.  
\- Specter 5 to Specter 2 Interdictor is down. – Sabine said happily while sitting in copilot chair and watching that strange fighter.  
Nightbrother’s sensors classified that fighter as Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor but according to readings it was bigger versions and as Sabine saw equipped with onboard hyperdrive. Few seconds later they as well jumped in hyperspace.

\- Where’s Ezra? – That was her first question after she said hey to Specters, her surrogate family.  
Discomposure at their faces was unmistakable, even at Kanan’s face and she already know that she won’t like the answer.  
Hera replied with weaker voice like she still doesn’t want to believe in what she’s going to speak. – We don’t know. Eleven months ago he went with Chopper to find master Kenobi. He was sure that Maul is searching for him. Two days later Chopper flown to Atollon in Gauntlet with part of his memory wiped, Ezra’s lightsaber and massage that Maul is dead and his goodbye. – Sabine saw tears in Hera’s eyes. – No one knows where he is. We asked every our contact but we can’t find him. He just disappeared.  
Sabine just nodded and went to her cabin her mind concentrated at young Jedi who’s abounded his family just like that. With corner of her eyes she saw Kanan embrace Hera trying to comfort her.  
_You abounded them too._ Said quiet voice inside her mind when she was safe in her cabin.  
_I had to. My family, Mandalorians needed me._ She answered herself trying to convince herself.  
_How many times had you spoke to them in last year?_  
Sabine wasn’t sure how long she sat at her bunk looking at her paintings when she heard someone knocking at her door.  
\- Come in. – She said.  
For her surprise Rex come inside with his natural confidence.  
\- What’s up Rex? – She asked when clone closed door behind him.  
For a moment he looked little confused. _She looks terrible._ Clone thought before answering. – During the battle I received massage on Republic’s frequency that was encrypted with old alphanumeric code which we used in GAR.  
He gave her datapad with decrypted massage.  
\- 1409 Rishi Lola Skako Takodana -2 S. – She read that massage not understanding meaning of it so she looked confused at Rex.  
He answered her. – 1409 it is Echo number in 501st, he served at Rishi station, during mission on Lola Sayu he was presumed KIA, Separatist experimented at him on Skako Minor till we managed to rescue him. Whoever send that message knows that and used it as authorization.  
\- And rest?  
\- On Takodana Maz Kanata has her bar which is completely neutral. That’s perfect place to meet with someone under empire’s radar. With minus we referred to days till landing or operation. Whoever sent us that massage he want to meet with us in two days. We never used single letters in our ciphers but I assume that it means you.  
\- Me?  
\- Yes you. Eta-2s were Jedi fighters. Only they were able to fly them in battle like that one today. I know only one Jedi that could come to save our ass and send massage on Republic’s frequencies.  
\- How Ezra would know about Echo? – Sabine asked only half believing in his words.  
\- I told him during our training sessions. About Echo, frequencies we used in 501st, cipher and everything ells. After you stayed on Krownest he was training almost all the time.  
_Yeah, he had his Jedi training with Kanan, hand to hand, blaster and tactical training with Rex and pilot training with Hera._ Sabine recalled.  
\- Are you sure that Ezra somehow found out that we need help and come to help us?  
\- He’s Jedi. General Skywalker had his instinct and many times only thanks to it we managed to survive or he known that Ashoka is in trouble before anyone could inform him.  
\- So why Ezra send us that message in cipher instead of normal transmission. He knows our frequency and codes.  
\- I don’t know. – Clone said the truth. – All we have is message send to us in old cipher and fighter coming out of nowhere saving us. This massage might be imperial trap as good as message from Ezra. If you want to fly to Takodana just call me. – He said and left.  
_Why did you left?_ She asked in her mind. _What where you doing in last eleven months. Why Hera didn’t tell me that while we were talking? Why did you left, Ezra? Did you help us today? Who wants to meet with me? Is that your massage Ezra? Is that Imperial trap? Those were only few of her thoughts._  
Almost hour later she left she cabin.  
\- Kanan, can we talk? – She asked.  
\- Sure. – He said and went to bow turret one of few places on Ghost where they could have little privacy. – What is it, Sabine?  
\- Do you know why Ezra disappeared? – She asked bluntly.  
\- I’m asking myself that every day since that night he left. – For second he collected his thought before continuing. – After what happened on Krownest and leaving you there Ezra begun to change. He always had darkness inside and Mark didn’t help with combating it. Just like his adventure with holocron. That time he was able to break free but after coming I felt that darkness was grooving in him but Ezra didn’t care about that. I know that tried to hid it but he was always angry. Before he left us he had vision of Maul looking for master Kenobi but I told him to ignore it. I was thinking that it was another trap created by Maul. The same day he was suspended because of his action during mission. In the night he just stole an A-wing and flew off. Chopper managed to sneak inside before Ezra could notice. Chopper doesn’t remember anything between taking of and reactivating inside the Gauntlet so Ezra probably wiped his memory. Chopp had message form Ezra but you know this already. I don’t know who killed Maul but after that he must decided that he will be better on his own and just disappeared.  
She was afraid to ask but did it anyway. – You think that Ezra… you know?  
\- I’m sure he’s alive. – He assured her before having pause for few seconds. – No. I don’t know that, I have a feeling but that does not know. I don’t even know if he’s still on light side. – Kanan admitted with pain in his voice.  
In bulkhead she almost bumped into Zeb.  
\- There you are. – He said almost happily.  
\- What’s happened? – Kanan asked sensing excitement in Lasat.  
\- Ryder managed to contact us. – Zeb explained.  
They quickly went to common room where Chopper projected hologram of Ryder Azadi former governor of Lothal.  
\- I almost believed that Empire managed to get you guys. Fortunately I was wrong. You really impressed me with that operation. – He said, much to general Dodona, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Rex, Sabine and Kallus surprise.  
\- What are you talking about? – Hera asked.  
\- About your attack on Imperial factory. – He said. – I thought that after imperials moved to attack, you had to abounded plans to attack and you used it. Did you made them to attack some abounded outpost instead of your fleet? Well, it’s not important. I bet you’ll be happy to get confirmation that factory was destroyed. Even if you didn’t completely halt their project you slowed it down for few months.  
\- Ryder, we didn’t attack Lothal. We were wiped out. – Kanan explained coldly, their losses were little less than 70%.  
\- If not you then who attacked Lothal? I’m sending you recording made by our man.  
Ryder’s hologram was replaced by recording of ARC-170 starfighters attacking facilities on Lothal.  
\- I thought that those are your fighters that you found on some salvage yard or something like that. – Said Ryder little confused.  
\- ARC-170 starfighters are basically multirole starfighters fully capable of providing close air support as well as high precision bombing though they can carry less bombs than Y-wing their speed is equal to standard TIE but they are better armed and much tougher. – Rex said in expert voice ready to defend clone’s starfighters. After looking closer at recording he added. – They are attacking in classic clone formation.  
\- Really? – Hera asked.  
\- Yes, while one section is bombing two others are serving as interceptors to stop enemy fighters. Did they bomb buildings other than imperial?  
\- No. – Azadi answered. – But before raid there was alarm inside every factory that ordered people to evacuate. According to my information no civilian was killed during attack. – Normally during raid civilian casualties were calculated into risk and you don’t evacuate them.  
\- Impressive. – General Dodona said.  
\- Did you notice anything out of usual about those fighters? – Kanan asked governor.  
\- Other than their age? – Ryder asked before adding. – I wasn’t in the city but all of my informants agreed that these fighters were painted dark blue maybe blue and grey and with white symbols on wingtips but they are not sure what they represent.  
\- Did you heard about rebel cell using fighters like that? – Zeb asked Kallus after all he was ISB agent.  
Former agent quickly searched his memory before answering. – Not in Lothal Sector but that means nothing. Ex-Republic fighters are quite popular among better equipped pirates and mercenaries.  
\- I’ll ask about here. The probably have someone here providing information. – Ryder said before cutting his transmission.  
\- Chopper, display that recording again. – Hera order before asking general Dodona. – Do you know about someone that has means to attack Lothal? – Among them only he could know about other cells capable of attacking imperials.  
\- I don’t know. – General said. – No cell that I know about use those fighters but like agent Kallus said – he look closely at former agent not trusting him – better equipped and organized mercenaries and pirates use them. There is possible that group that attacked Lothal did it on orders of other officer jealous of admiral Thrawn position.  
\- It’s possible. – Kallus agreed. – That could also explain their precision bombarding and knowledge when to attack to avoid imperial forces, most of them.  
\- Right now we can only speculate. – Hera pointed. – We need to get more information about that group  
General nodded. – We can try to get some information about them on Yavin.  
That was final decision that ended this meeting.  
Sabine was only half listening more focused on massage and Rex’s offer.  
She quickly moved to Rex and said. – I’ll go to Takodana check that message.  
\- I’m going with you. – He answered. – What? You thought that I let you go alone kid?  
She had to admit that although she was very good fighter Rex would probably beat her in combat. Even when she was younger and faster Rex had years of fighting in war experience proceed by years of training.  
\- Okay. What’s the plan?  
\- We can borrow Phantom from Hera. I’ll tell her that I want to ask friend about those fighters and you are flying with me as backup. She will agree to that.  
\- Agree. – She was sure that even if they would tell Hera the truth she would let them fly.  
\- Sabine that fighter above Atollon had white markings. I bet those fighters on Lothal had the same markings.  
Sabine nodded. – It was wolf’s head looking forward. – Sabine answered before displaying holographic image recorded with her helmet. – Do you recognize it?  
\- I do. – Rex said surprised. – That wolf it’s Wolfpack’s symbol. It was Wolf squad in 104th Battalion.  
_Ezra can use it but if some kriffing pirates or mercenaries think that they can defile Wolfpack’s symbol I’ll kill them._ Clone promised to himself.

\- Sabine, why you don’t go with us? They just asked us for help in escaping Atollon. – Tristan pointed to his sister.  
Sabine looked at brother and dragged him inside her cabin. – I have to check something important. – She said while unclipping Darksaber from her belt. – Take it to Krownest. It’s too important to risk it.  
\- What are you planning Sabine? – He asked curious of his sister plans.  
\- I’m flying with Rex to check something. – She repeated. – We don’t except too much troubles but better safe than sorry. You know had it is. – For her surprise Tristan smiled.  
\- I know. Just be careful, okay?  
\- Of course. – She said and stopped brother from leaving her cabin. – Tristan.  
\- Yes?  
\- Hera gave us that Kom’rk fighter, can you sand off that red paint? I don’t like how she looks now.  
\- Do you want me to paint it too? – He asked smiling.  
\- I said I don’t like her look, why would I want you painting it?  
\- Just joking sis. Come back to us so you can paint her.  
\- That the plan. – Sabine said before watching her brother boarding the Gauntlet.

Before boarding Phantom Sabine walked unseen inside Ezra’s cabin. Well not only Ezra’s he shared it with Zeb. Painting of him, Zeb and Chopper was still on the wall and once again made her smile. She noticed that Ezra’s belongings are exactly where he left them. Even with all of Zeb complaining about Ezra he treated him like a younger brother and she was sure that he missed him.  
_Yup, everything at right place. It looks like he’s still here._ Sabine thought when she seen Ezra’s helmet collection, she painted most of them except two. One was plain white scout trooper and second was painted by Ezra. Well to be exact they painted it together. _That was good day._ She admitted to herself.  
Not quite sure why Sabine open draw under Ezra bed inside which were some of his clothing, few souvenirs and Ezra’s lightsaber.  
_He gave it to Chopper, Kanan probably put it here._ Sabine thought before recalling Kanan’s words that Jedi’s lightsaber is his life. Ezra gave her that lightsaber on Krownest to fight Gar Saxon. He didn’t hesitate just gave her living him only his blaster to fight against heavily armored Mandalorians.  
With little hesitation Sabine took Ezra's lightsaber and hid it.  
\- Good luck. – Hera said to Sabine when she was ready to board the shuttle.  
\- Thanks Hera. – Sabine replied and climbed the ladder.  
Inside the Phantom Sabine for first time saw Rex without his armor. He was wearing clothes that made him look like old bounty hunter.  
\- Ready? – He asked only little surprised that Sabine managed to paint her armor dark blue almost black and her hair black. To do the latter she used special paint that dissolves after three days.  
\- Yes, you?  
\- Of course. In two days we will be there. – He added.  
\- So? What we can except on Takodana? – She’s never been there.  
\- Ancient castle managed by Maz Kanata full of smugglers, gangsters and your typical scoundrels. Her place is neutral but Maz takes a share in every deal. If you don’t break her rules everything is okay for you if you break any of her rule it’s her decision what to do with you. What’s better Maz know most smugglers, pirates and mercenaries in Outer Reams and if rumors are true helped many of them.  
\- So it’s good place for meting?  
\- If you are careful? Perfect. There are too many people there for any spy to check everybody.  
\- Okay. You think Ezra could meet her?  
\- Probably. We only have one message in old cipher. – He reminded.  
\- True. – She agreed.

 

\- Wow. There are a lot of ships out here. – Sabine said shocked by number of ships around Maz’s castle. Most of ships were small freighters, gunships and yachts in almost all shapes and sizes.  
\- Yes. Maz’s castle is always full of people. – Rex said and landed on free place on landing pad.  
Few minutes later they were walking towards Maz’s castle completely unnoticed by anyone. They were just another two bounty hunters walking to castle.  
Sabine decided that it’ll be better to left helmet inside.  
They walked in silence right until Sabine saw Maz’s collection of banners including Mandalorian war banners. – Wow. That’s quite collection.  
\- Like I said Maz knew many people. – Rex said before adding – We should split up so we search this place faster.  
\- Copy that. – Sabine answered. – You have your communicator, right?  
\- Always. – Rex said before walking on first floor.  
_Well Sabine, better start looking for Ezra or whoever sent you that message._ She thought before adding to herself. It shouldn’t be hard in so crowded place.  
Before she made five steps she had to stop because of small person in front of her. She had only one point twenty four meter height, orange skin and brown eyes behind thick glasses.  
\- It’s for you. – Maz said handing Sabine cup with a drink. – He asked you to stay there and wait. – She added pointing at empty table in the corner.  
\- He? Who?  
\- A friend.  
\- How he looks? You know his name?  
\- Shan. – Maz said. – And he’s quite handsome.  
\- Great. Thanks. – She said walking towards the table and sitting with her back to the wall.

Rex was checking first floor when someone pushed him inside an empty room and quickly disarming him.  
Before Rex could get his holdout blaster or even use one of his hand to hand combat techniques he heard. – Don’t worry captain. It’s me. – Rex recognized that voice. It was his voice.  
He quickly turned around and took out his blaster which he almost imminently pointed down.  
\- I don’t believe. – Rex said looking at owner of that voice. He could always recognize that face. It was his face. – Echo.  
\- It’s good to see you captain. – He said smiling.  
It was Echo, Rex was sure of it was him. He had the same brown eyes and black hairs although little longer than during clone war. He was wearing clothes similar to those wore by Rex. They both had the same style but when Rex looked for his sixty years with white hairs because of accelerated ageing Echo’s face was handsome face of thirty-five year old man.  
\- Echo, what are you doing here? How?  
\- Long story sir although I was looking for you for years.  
\- You sent that message?  
\- No. I had written it. I know that only you would read it. That Mando girl is down stairs, right?  
\- What are you planning? – Happiness from seeing his brother didn’t suppress Rex’s instinct to protect his own.  
\- Nothing bad I promise. General wants to speak to here. We have few minutes. Maybe we’ll talk on terrace?  
Rex trusted his brother so he nodded and followed him.

 

Sabine was still sitting with her back to the wall and hand on her pistol when she saw him.  
One point seventy nine meter height, athletic silhouette, black hairs long to his shoulders with respirator mask covering his mouth and nose and goggles covering his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and leather jacket with mandalorian Westar-35 in holster on his right side. Sabine managed to see blue and grey on his pistol. To her surprise he had ID10 seeker droid on his back but she didn’t notice him because of that. She noticed him because for apparently everybody else in the castle he didn’t exist. He was like phantom or ghost walking undetected towards her.  
\- I’m waiting for someone. – Sabine said coldly and quite harsh when he sat on opposite side of the table. For security she pointed her pistol towards him while keeping it under the table.  
\- I know. – He replied in the same electronically change voice like he ordered Wedge to came for Mandalorians. He took off his mask and said with his normal voice. – I don’t want to offend you but this color doesn’t suit you.  
\- Ezra? – She asked surprised. He was taller the she remembered, more muscular and had longer hair than at the beginning.  
\- Sabine. – He said while pulling goggles onto his neck. – Long time no seen.  
\- A year.  
_Twenty one years._ He thought before nodding slightly and saying. – I heard that situation in your sector still sucks. What are you doing so far from Mandalore? – He asked already knowing the answer.  
She wasn’t Jedi but she didn’t need to be to notice trace of anger in his voice. _Not only anger but also resentment_. Sabine corrected herself. It was there only for fraction of a second.  
She looked in those blue eyes of seventeen year old friend but they held no longer joy, they were empty. _Not empty, but old_. Once again she corrected herself. _Ezra what had happened to you?_  
\- Family need some help.  
\- Someone attack Krownest?  
\- Very funny.  
\- No, real. – He answered before taking small holoprojektor out of his pocket and activating it. It showed and old sculpture. – Recognized them? – He asked before changing sculpture for another.  
\- Those are old mandalorian sculptures. – She replied. – But they went missing after clone wars and no holograms show the latter without arm missing.  
Before she could asked Ezra said. – How I got them? – He asked knowing that Sabine was ready to ask him that. – Oh, I have ship full off sculptures, paintings even cutlery made from beskar not counting few armors. Empire robs people not only from their freedom but also from their legacy. – Ezra said hiding holoprojektor inside his jacket.  
Sabine wasn’t sure what to say when Ezra asked her.  
\- Do you want them? I kept them safe but this is your legacy.  
\- Yes. – She answered immediately before asking. – Ezra why had you left them?  
\- Like you I had my reasons. – He answered before putting on his mask. – Okay Echo we can go. How’s your end?  
\- Capitan and I are ready to go, General.  
\- Copy that. – Ezra replied Sabin didn’t hear that conversation thanks to earpiece that Ezra used and his mask. Standing up Ezra asked. – You flown here in Phantom, right?  
\- Yes.  
\- Good, we can take him. I parked nearby.  
\- You took freighter full of priceless artifacts here? – Sabine asked agitated but keep her voice low.  
\- Of course not. – Ezra assured her before containing his pilot. This time he wanted Sabine to heat that. – Hal you can go back on Resolute.  
\- Roger that. – He heard his answer.  
Walking back to Phantom Sabine asked Ezra trying to start a conversation. – So, how are you doing?  
\- Quite good actually. You?  
\- Been better. You know my friend disappeared.  
\- Yeah, I know the feeling.  
_That wasn’t good._ Sabine though and tried to change the subject. – That’s imperial droid, right?  
\- It was. We found him on imperial freighter. Friend reprogrammed him.  
_So you are working with at least two people._ _Ad least you are not alone_. Sabine almost smiled at that thought. They didn’t spoke to each other all the way back to Phantom.  
\- It’s good to see you Rex. – Ezra said to clone.  
\- You to kid. Echo said that you are doing well.  
\- II had good teachers. – He replied taking pilot’s seat.  
\- Where are we going? – Rex asked.  
Echo looked at Ezra and after receiving slight nod answered. – On Resolute, we parked nearby.  
\- Resolute? – Rex asked surprised. – She was destroyed over Sullust… You named your ship Resolute?  
\- Yes. We’ll be there in fifteen minutes. – Ezra said.  
\- Copy that. – For Rex Resolute was his home and no other vessel should be carrying that name even one that belonged to his brother and young Jedi.  
Fifteen minutes later Sabine spotted ship on Phantom’s sensors. – Guys I think Empire found your ship. I’m picking something on sensors. It’s imperial -1 star destroyer.  
\- Echo? – Ezra asked, he didn’t notice any unusual and Resolute’s crew had direct channel to them.  
\- They didn’t pick any vessels other than us. – He assured everyone.  
Ezra once again looked at readings. – You, everything is normal. Did you announce us?  
\- Yes, they got our transponder.  
Rex and Sabine didn’t say anything because they were too preoccupied by ship they were flying to at forty digress angle to top of her. She was dark blue with grey markings and had one point six klick in length with one third form her bow was similar to cut spearhead like on Star Destroyers with point four eight klick in width on bow and point six klick form one third of her length to stern. Sabine and Rex couldn’t see that but her average height was point four one klick with superstructure looking like eight rectangles with front edges tapered each shorter and narrower than one under him. The lower one begun at one third of her length and like everyone ended at her stern. They never had seen this type of superstructure before. With superstructure she had point five two klick in height.  
Ezra pointed Phantom at fourth deck of superstructure towards hangar entrance that was big enough for Ghost with room to spare. It wasn’t only entrance at this deck but only this one was open.  
\- Din, take her in. – Ezra said to his droid which was upgrade from ID9 used by Seventh Sister. Droid was in the same dark blue and grey markings as Ezra’s Westar-35.  
Droid served as a really between Phantom and automated landing system. After few seconds of flight inside a tunnel they emerged inside spacious hangar that reminded Rex of good old days with 50st.  
System landed Phantom next to dark blue, modified Eta-2 fighter with four mechanics in classic jumpsuits working on him.  
Din opened Phantom’s door and attached himself Ezra’s back. Without his mask Ezra said calmly. – Welcome on Resolute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was little more 3.5k words. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Describing Ezra with his longer hairs, mask and goggles I was thinking that he looks similar to Winter Solider from Capitan America: Winter Solider.
> 
> Resolute – 1.6km long, .48km wide at bow, .06km wide form 1/3 to stern, .41km high, with superstructure .52km (superstructure has 8 decks); How Ezra got her? In future chapters I answer that. I based it on one of photos of Harrower-class dreadnought on Wookieepedia (I know those are much smaller and Resolute is as long as ISD)
> 
> Din – ID10 Seeker droid, the same Iden Versio from Inferno Squad and Star Wars: Battlefront II use; like it. 
> 
> Both Sabine and Ezra are correct while taking about how long they didn’t see each other. Once again, I answer in future chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars franchise Disney owns and this story is just for fun.
> 
> I write it on my own and English isn’t my first language so if you find any mistakes write to me and I’ll correct them. It’s my first story that I post online so reviews are welcome.  
> I’ll try to upload new chapters as soon as it’s possible but be advice that sometimes I may add or change parts of previous chapter if plot will require it.

While stepping out of Phantom they heard quick alarm before hyperspace jump but Sabine and Rex only registered it looking close at hangar while to Ezra steeped man equal to him in height but with dark red hairs.  
\- General. – He said to Ezra.  
\- Jaybo. – Ezra answered smiling. – Everything ready?  
\- Yes. – He said satisfied.  
\- You are kriffing wizard Jaybo. – He to thirty one years old engineer.  
\- Just doing my job. I’ll go check how kids in engineering are doing.  
\- Okay. If something happed you know my number. – He said before asking. – How’s hyperdrive doing? – He pointed his head at fighter.  
\- We need to replace it. It’s too unstable. – Jaybo said and went towards exit and Ezra looked at Sabine and Rex.  
They were listening to his conversation with Jaybo but they were also looking closely at hangar. There were forty eight ARC-170 fighters inside along with four Nu-class attack shuttles all of them painted in dark blue with grey markings and white wolf’s heads on wingtips. They quickly noticed that more space is empty then occupied.  
Rex slightly quicker than Sabine noticed efficiency of ground crew among whose he noticed members of eight different species working on fighters. Their organization and colors of uniforms worn by them reminded him of his bothers serving onboard Venator-class Star Destroyers organized in the same way. Each color symbolized person performing different tasks from refueling fighter to equipping them with proton torpedoes, bombs and missiles. Right now four crews were conducting training exercise under careful eyes of sergeants. He knows they were only training because they used blue markings on torpedoes and rockets instead of white.  
Rex also spotted elevators designated to carry ordnance from ammunitions depots deep within ship. Instantly he recognized role of twelve ARC-170 fighters that were aside of the rest with astromechs inside.  
_Quick response group._ He thought smiling slightly. _All time they were out of hyperspace those fighters were ready to intercept enemy fighters._  
\- View like in good old days, right cap? – Echo asked apparently reading Rex mind but after all they were clones and served together for almost two years in multiple battles.  
\- Yes. They look quite capable.  
\- They have experience, good training and willingness to do things as good as they can.  
\- Echo, maybe you gave Rex tour around Resolute? – Ezra proposed.  
\- Sure thing General. Cap?  
\- Lead the way Echo. – Rex said smiling.  
\- General? – Sabine asked while still looking round painted in almost white shade of blue hangar.  
Ezra shrugged. – Echo called me that few times and it stuck. – He said before changing subject. – Trip will take us thirty hours, do you want tour around?  
\- Yes, if I can.  
\- So let’s start. Right now we are in hangar four; Resolute has six of those there in control center of this hangar. – He pointed at room above on of doors leading inside ship with glass windows inclined outwards to provide people working there much better view.  
Sabine nodded and asked before she could stop herself. – Ezra, where did you get her? I never heard about ship that kind.  
\- I found her. – He answered. – Do you want to see CIC?  
\- You mean bridge?  
\- No, I mean CIC, Combat Information Center. You pilot ship from the bridge but you control your weapons and fighters from CIC. – He explained and open exit door stepping inside corridor painted in color similar to that used in hangar. Sabine had to admit that it looks much better than those used on imperial ships.  
Of course walking on ship that has the same length like Imperial Star Destroyer but even bigger volume and internal surface isn’t the brightest idea. To cope with that problem Resolute uses modified turbolifts capable to move in both vertical and horizontal inside special tunnels.  
After entering inside one of those turbolifts Ezra said. – CIC.  
Turbolift didn’t move instead electronic, feminine voice said. – Unauthorized person inside.  
Ezra smiled and said. – Sabine Wren, security level: guest.  
\- Confirmed. – Voice said.  
Sabine looked at Ezra and he explained. – Security measures. So many times we sneak abort imperial ships or inside their bases undetected that I don’t want have this problem here. Inside lifts and in front of every bulkhead there are biometric scans. In lift you have say where you want to go. Computer checks your authorization and if needed activate security systems.  
_That's smart._ Sabine admitted to herself before asking. – Okay. But security level: guest. Is it any lower?  
\- They are two. – Ezra explained. – You can walk around almost all parts of the ship with escort.  
\- Nice. – She said but she had to admit that security on imperial ships is almost always a joke.  
Lift stopped and they walked to another corridor but here one of bulkheads was guarded by two IG-100 MagnaGuard droids each equipped with electrobaton and carbine. They were painted in dark blue with single, horizontal, grey stripe in middle of their torso.  
Walking towards that bulkhead they pass six of Repulse’s crew that move aside from them. _They did it from respect not fear._ Sabine noticed. Each of them was wearing combat boots, black cargo pants, also black t-shits under and black blouses with their ranks on shoulder marks on their blouses and names on small sew-on badge on blouse left side.  
\- General Bridger and Sabine Wren. – Ezra said to droids.  
After a second droid closer to Ezra said. – You can go, sir. – As he spoke twenty centimeter thick bulkhead opened letting them inside small, darker lit room.  
Then, after first bulkhead was closed second opened allowing them to walk inside spacious and even dark lit room. From bulkhead there were only four meters to guard rail from which Sabine looked closer around CIC.  
_She didn’t expect that._ Ezra though.  
CIC had two floors with upper one when they were right now. In front of them was empty space in the shape of square sixteen meters long. To their left and right was twelve computer consoles each looking at wall with two smaller touchscreens and one bigger between them with keyboard equipped with additional twenty buttons on each side of keyboard.  
On their right alongside twelve consoles were additional sixteen placed in hemicycle with their backs to twelve consoles. Between those consoles was holographic table two meters long and wide.  
For Sabine’s surprise only eight consoles were manned right now. Two on left and six on right side.  
\- Consoles on the left are designed to control arrivals and departures so right now guys are only at standby. – Ezra explained. – On right side we have section that controls active units.  
\- Twenty eight people to control fighters? How many you have?  
\- Thirty two to control. – Ezra corrected her. – And I’m sorry but number of your fighters is classified.  
\- Ezra… pleas. – She said before noticing that he’s smiling. Not like before but it was genuine smile.  
\- We have one wing of ARC-170s and half-squadron of Y-wings. – Ezra answered living out twenty gunships, eight shuttles, his private fighter and six special purpose vessels.  
\- How many fighters in single wing?  
\- Ninety six in wing and forty eight in squadron.  
Sabine quickly did the math in her mind. _He has one hundred twenty fighters. Phoenix Squadron never had more than thirty._  
\- But you can carry more, right? – She asked. During clone war Venator-class Star Destroyer carried four hundred twenty fighters and bombers and Resolute was longer, wider and higher.  
\- We still have plenty of space. – He decided to tell her how many fighters Resolute can carry. – If we managed to get more fighters Resolute will be base for three wings of ARC-170s, wing of interceptors and wing of Y-wings but if I managed to get B-wing’s plans we will equip one squadron of Y-wings with B-wings.  
_Four hundred eighty fighters and bombers with room to spare if you can change Y-wings for B-wings keeping number of bombers the same. Impressive. She admitted. What’s more impressive you have only twenty five percents of your fighters and still almost twice more than ISD._  
Sabine was impressed, Ezra knew that very clearly.  
\- Let’s go downstairs. – He pointed at to stairs on their left and right side.  
On CIS’s lower lever most commanding piece of equipment was holoprojektor twelve meters long and wide placed one and a half meter lower than floor. Around projector were twelve consoles, three for each side. Additional fifty six consoles were placed along each walls of CIC with only one door at each wall place in +. Sabine noticed ten people here, only one human.  
\- From here we can control entire ship. – Ezra said. – But normally engines are controlled from bridge and CIC is designated to control fighters and Resolute’s weapons.  
\- You don’t want to see battle with your eyes? – Sabine asked. Many commanders preferred that.  
\- To big distance to see anything important and we display data from Resolute’s and fighter’s sensors at projector so here we have more information than on the bridge. Besides commander’s role is to direct battle not telling how to maneuver ship right now.  
\- Sometimes. – He said clearly not happy because of that. – More often than not my place is in CIC.  
\- Yeah, luckily for me I still can fight in battles. – Sabine said before asking. – So where are you taking me now?  
\- I was thinking about mess room.  
\- Hungry?  
\- Little, you?  
\- Also.  
They used turbolift and still had few meters to walk but because of that Sabine could see paintings hanging on ship’s walls. Mostly landscapes but not always.  
\- That’s first time I see paintings aboard ship other than Ghost. – She painted walls on Ghost. – That’s your idea?  
\- No. – Ezra admitted. – Seeker was our command ship and Captain Ciri Prime suggested paining something on walls to light up the mood. We didn’t have any canvas so we painted on walls.  
\- You agreed to that?  
\- Of course. They help lighting up the mood and she was right empty walls are too grim.  
\- You know her well? – She asked being little jealous.  
\- Quite well. She’s like you artist and engineer that like to get her hands dirty in combat. If you ask me she had too much desk job but she’s good in special operations. She’s in command of Battleaxe with her girlfriend, brother and two friends serving in her team.  
\- Girlfriend? As in… - Sabine wasn’t sure if she heard him right.  
\- As in love interests. Those two are head over heels for each other and really good in operations.  
Sabine wasn’t sure what to say.  
Food in mess surprised Sabine; from experience she wasn’t accepting food on warship to be so good.  
\- You expected military rations? Or food from food processer?  
\- Or that tasteless imperial mush.  
Ezra smiled. – Galley is equipped with food processors but our chef had the best restaurant on Alderaan. All our ingredients are grown in hydroponic with no fertilizer or chemicals and frozen in carbonite in Base.  
\- Base? What base?  
\- Our base. You need to see it to believe, it’s magical place. – Ezra said once again surprising Sabine. For now she only had seen glimpses of old Ezra. This one was much more calm and close. – You have so good food on Krownest?  
\- No as good but good. – She assured him. – How did you get Chef from Alderaan working for you?  
\- We saved him from imperial slave transport. – Ezra said calmly. – He rubbed some imperial the wrong way and even our friend from Alderaan couldn’t help him. When we took the transport he decided to join.

As first thing to show Echo took Rex to one of training rooms when thirty soldiers were training in hand to hand combat. They were young with the oldest being twenty one.  
\- They look… capable. – Rex said. It was obvious to him that those troopers weren’t elite. He didn’t have to say that aloud. Echo knew this.  
\- They are our newest recruits. They still need some training in close quarters combat.  
\- How long they are with you?  
Echo quickly checked records in Resolute’s computers. – Two weeks ago they graduated academy. You’re looking at pilots and technicians our strike teams are much better in hand to hand.  
\- Where did you get them?  
\- Two thirds of them we rescued from imperial slave transports and rest was just looking for fight against Empire and joined us. – Echo nodded towards group. – This kids are children of political prisoners that had to pay price for crimes committed by their parents. By crimes Empire understand free speech, being lawyer that takes cases connected to civil rights and so one. Most of their parents are dead or still imprisoned. They choose to fight and some were actively looking for us to fight for General.  
\- They were looking for you?  
Echo nodded. – Some of them were looking for The General to be exact but yes. There are rumors about General if you know where to listen.  
\- And you are spreading them?  
\- No, we try to keep low profile but from every transport on average ten percents join us. Rest chooses to try their luck on their own. Rumors about General spread with them.  
\- How many people you have?  
\- On Resolute? Almost two thousands.  
\- And overall?  
\- Almost fifty thousand but most of them are working on getting their ships ready or are still in training.  
When they were leaving Echo almost bumped into young lieutenant with short blond hairs. He was almost seventeen.  
\- General Echo, sir, we got a message. Level Omega thirteen. – According to standard protocol he couldn’t use communicators to inform Echo about this.  
\- Thank you Derek.  
Lieutenant nodded and left.  
\- General? – Rex asked little surprised.  
Echo explained embarrassed. He was simple sergeant in GAR. – General Bridger promoted me.  
\- But Ezra is The General, right?  
\- Of course. He’s as good leader as General Skywalker. – Echo said with confidence in his voice.  
Rex knew Ezra quite well and although he knew that Ezra has a potential he didn’t perceive him as leader of General Skywalker magnitude. _Apparently working alone helped him developed his talent._  
\- He really is as good? – He asked.  
\- Yes, you trained him well Rex.  
\- I didn’t teach him too much. – Rex clarified. – Just some CQC, ciphers and tactics. Where are we going?  
\- CIC. I have to check that message.  
\- Can’t you… you know? – After being caught by Separatist and sold to Techno Union Echo was changed into cyborg.  
Echo explained to his brother. – Messages at Omega are stored on separate computer terminal unplugged to computer system on Resolute.  
\- Security masseurs. – Rex said before asking about something important to him. – Echo you are using mostly 501st colors but you have 104th symbol, why?  
\- General wanted to name his cell after clone war battalion but Vader use 501st and General also wanted to have wolf as his symbol. I think he likes them so we named ourselves after 104th but we use colors of both. – He explained.

\- You still have your lightsaber? – Sabine asked already knowing answer.  
Ezra answered her like he talks about pair of socks. – I send it back with Chopper. Lightsaber brings to much attention but I made a new one. Wanna try? – Ezra asked knowing that Sabine would love to kick his ass in combat.  
\- I gave Darksaber to Tristan. I don’t like carrying it too much. It’s not my saber.  
\- I have spare training saber. If you are ready to lose.  
\- Good luck with that. Lead the way young Jedi.  
He shook his head. – I’m not a Jedi. – He said quietly but firmly. His voice surprised Sabine as well as is words.  
\- So who you are? Sith? – She asked trying to pass it as a joke.  
\- No. I had enough time to find another way. Better if you ask me.  
They stepped into lift. – My quarter.  
\- Confirmed. – Thanks to biometric scan he everybody was able to say that and got as close to his quarter as possible.  
Corridor was practically the same like every other corridor on Resolute with few paintings on the walls.  
Ezra’s quarter was without almost any individuality much too Sabine surprise. Ezra quickly found two training sabers inside his desk’s drawer.  
They took lift to training room.  
\- Ready? – Ezra asked standing casually with lightsaber inactive.  
\- Ready, you? – Sabine answered with blue lightsaber active.  
\- Yup, attack when ready. Want to play hard or friendly?  
\- Friendly is good. – She said before attacking with cut from high right to low left taking advantage form Ezra sloppy stance but before she could hit Ezra he activated his green blade and hit her blade taking step back and to her right.  
He changed her blade trajectory and before she could regain control over blade that hit nothing Ezra quickly led short thrust. His blade touched part of her stomach unprotected by her armor. It was only tip of Ezra’s blade so it didn’t hurt too much.  
\- Once again? – He asked.  
\- You bet. – She replied. After hours after hours of training with Darksaber she was quite capable with lightsaber.  
Again she attacked immediately this time with cut form high left but once again Ezra quickly moved his saber and blocked her strike instead deflecting. Then after stopping her blade he twisted his wrist and his blade touched her shoulder.  
After making sure that Sabine is okay he lunched attack but she was able to deflect it.  
\- Use your wrist to move the saber and tense your muscle right before hitting. – He said blocking two of her cuts. She stared to use her vambraces to help her in combat but Ezra was still able to bloke her every attack.  
\- You were training. – She pointed trying to distract him.  
\- You have no idea. – Ezra replied blocking her attack.  
\- General – Ezra heard Echo voice and stopped their training – we have Omega message.  
Ezra activated his earpiece to respond. – I’m on my way. – He was still thinking about implant.  
\- What’s happed? – She asked.  
\- Normal business, wanna go?  
\- Of course.  
They quickly went to lift. – CIC. – Ezra said.  
\- Confirmed.  
_He looks like Commander Sato after getting news._ Sabine thought about Ezra standing straight and thinking about message.  
They marched to CIC still with minimal craw. On lower lever they went into briefing room with table equipped with holoprojektor and chairs for twenty people. Right now only Rex and Echo were sitting there.  
Echo handed Ezra datapad.  
\- We are going there. Inform bridge about our new curse and get here Admiral Crane.  
Clone nodded and used computer inside him to send orders while Ezra said to their guests.  
\- We need to make small denature. Worst case scenario it’ll make our flight fifty six hours longer.  
\- Worst case scenario is thirty six hours longer. – Echo pointed to Ezra with smile.  
\- Let’s stay positive. – Ezra said before looking at his watch. _Eighteen hours to get there, as much as twenty there and twenty six to Base._ – If you still want o fly with us it’ll be better if we find you some quarters for next sixty four hours.  
\- Officer’s quarters at corridor C-21 are empty. – Echo said already connected to Resolute’s computer system. Ezra nodded.  
\- Those are quarters next to ours. – Ezra added looking once again at his watch. _We_ _start in egith hours._ He thought and without using his powers he was sure that Echo is thinking exactly the same. – Rex what are you thinking about Resolute? – He asked.  
\- Reminds me original but without so many similar faces.  
\- Unfortunately I didn’t stumble upon clone battalion but if you want that cabin could be yours.  
\- Thanks Ezra but I already joined Phoenix Squadron. – His answer wasn’t surprise for Ezra. – But I bet Wolffe and George would be happy.  
\- They prefer their retirement, unfortunately. – Echo said.  
Then Ezra asked. – You already visit medical bay, right?  
\- Medical bay? Why? – Rex asked.  
Echo shook his head. – I completely forgot. – He said embarrassed. Then explained. – We have a cure for our accelerated aging.  
Rex looked at Echo who looks like man in his primes instead of grandfather.  
\- How long?  
\- Three years after the war with Bad Batch, except Wrecker, he died on Kashyyyk; we heard a rumor about Kaminoan scientist that was able to help us. We were bounty hunters so tracking her wasn’t a trouble. Year later Hunter and Crosshair died during operation and Tech and I, we decided that we should split up. We meet other clones and gave them both cure and recipe but we couldn’t exactly broadcast that info in holonet. From what I know Tech died eight years ago.  
\- Another dead soldiers. – He said grimly. – You really have the cure?  
\- Yes, and captain they didn’t die for nothing. – Echo assured him.  
Ezra added. – I’m sorry Rex that we waited so long to contact you but you don’t leave base without good reason.  
\- It’s okay Ezra. – He assured him.  
He nodded then said. – We don’t have anything that could reverse aging process.  
Rex just shrugged. – That’s not important.  
When they were walking inside lift Ezra heard in his earpiece. – General it’s Hood we have problem with forth hangar.  
\- What’s happened Jaybo? – He asked.  
\- Medical bay A-1. – Echo said.  
\- Confirmed.  
\- There was a minor short circuit and hangar’s door as shut close. – Ezra heard disappointment in his voice. – I’m sorry General. In six hours we fix it.  
\- It’s not your fault Hood. Childhood diseases?  
\- Probably. – He agreed. – After troubles with ray shields in mess room I thought we eliminated everything.  
Ezra smiled. – That was funny actually. That’s way we are here. Keep me informed, okay?  
\- Copy that, sir.  
\- Troubles? – Rex asked.  
\- Noting major. Jaybo is taking care of them.  
\- Jaybo? – She remembered that name but wasn’t sure from where. – I spoke to him in hangar after we landed. He’s my chief engineer and when he was ten he reprogrammed Separatist’s droids. He can take apart and put together hyperdrive with his eyes shut.  
\- Okay, so what with childhood diseases? How long you have Resolute?  
Once again Ezra explained. – Last six months she spent in shipyard, two weeks ago she was ready so we took her for test flight. Negotiator and Triumphant will be ready in next two months.  
\- You have two more ships like that? – Sabine asked wanted to be sure.  
Ezra nodded. – In secure shipyard. After almost four years in mothball they need little modernization and overview.  
\- Four thousand years? – Sabine asked.  
\- Thirty six hundred and eighteen to be exact. – Ezra said.  
\- Where did you found them? – Rex asked.  
\- I’ll show you later. – Ezra promised. – For now we have imperials to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighter organization in 104th:  
> Section (4 fighters) x 3 = flight (12 fighters) x 4 = squadron (48 fighters) x 2 = wing (96 fighters)


End file.
